A conference on the Role of Ion Flux in Pulmonary Vascular Control will be held in Colorado from October 15th to 18th, 1992. This is the sixth in a series of Grover Conferences on the Pulmonary Circulation. The proceedings of prior meetings have appeared in Chest (1985), the American Review of Respiratory Disease (1987 and 1989) and as books published by Futura Publishing Co., New York (Spring and Fall 1992). The conference is organized as a workshop with a total of 38 speakers, chairs and directors. Equal time is given to presentations and discussion. All the 35 speakers and chairs listed in the program have already agreed to participate. They include many of the most active and experienced scientists in the field. The purpose of the meeting is to apply the knowledge of ion channels and ion transport, which has recently been gained, to the problems of the pulmonary circulation. Those who work on the pulmonary vasculature will appreciate the insights made available by advances in patch-clamp techniques and the use of fluorescent ion-sensitive dyes to investigate mechanisms involving ion flux. At the same time scientists who study ion transport in other organs will be made aware of the particular questions which need to be addressed in the pulmonary vasculature. The information developed at this conference will be disseminated as a book, rather than in a journal, because the presentations are in many cases the summation of research experience, rather than the results of circumscribed experiments which could be published as original data. This application requests funding for printing the program, mailing costs, ground transport and lodging of the speakers. This is the sixth Grover Conference at the same venue, so the logistics of organizing the meeting will be relatively easy. Both the site and the format of the conference have proved successful in the earlier meetings.